


Cinnamon

by roots_wife



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: (more or less), Accidental Flirting, After Worlds, Cheating, F/F, Fluff, Sexual Tension, anyways I am trash, becommissar one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roots_wife/pseuds/roots_wife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca can't forget the tall gorgeous German. But maybe she doesn't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt on writing fanfiction, so please be gentle with me! English is also not my first language. If anybody even reads this :D

It had been a long night. One of those nights that seemed mere endless, when you are lying awake for hours, tossing and turning in bed, never finding release. And Beca had little hope of eventually getting a wink of sleep. They had won the World’s, sure. And was it worth it? Definitely. And yet… first she didn’t know what was keeping her awake. The Bella’s victory had been a triumph, of course, almost too good to be true, because in her opinion Das Sound Machine could have easily made it to the first place. And they would have looked good on it. But that was the point. The woman, she looked just too good. Beca didn’t even know her real name, she was only called ‘Kommissar’, but the appearance of the DSM lead singer alone burned into her brain like the thought of something you ought to forget quickly. _I can’t let her go without even knowing her name!_ , Beca thought by herself. However she wasn’t sure if this wasn’t just a lame excuse. _Kommissar._ She was so tall and so beautiful and so… threatening. Threatening and bossy and tough, but Beca liked that. At the moment she wanted nothing more than to find out if there was a soft core hiding beneath this rough exterior. A core that maybe tasted like cinnamon. On the spur of the moment she jumped out of the bed and tapped barefoot out of her hotel room. Fortunately, the corridors were covered with thick fluffy carpet so Beca wasn’t cold, although she was sneaking through the hotel in the middle of the night, hoping to remember the direction the Germans had disappeared in earlier.

‘Kleine Maus, where are you heading?’ the Bella heard a mocking voice behind her. She squeaked in surprise, a squeak which lived up to her new nickname, and not exactly quiet. She turned around in indignation.

‘Don’t you dare scaring me like this! What are you doing here anyway?’ Beca tried to give her voice a firm sound. That shouldn’t have been a problem for an Acapella champion, but she had to get her shit together not to make an embarrassing comment about how utterly stunning the tall woman in front of her looked.

‘I could ask you the same, kleine Maus. What are you doing in front of my room? Were you looking for me? Did you cast an eye on me?’

She simply said that. And she was right, obviously. How couldn’t you? Beca was speechless. She preferably wanted to throw another slur at the tall blonde, but she remembered all too well where that went the last time. Why was she here again? Right. The German wouldn’t get out of her head. And she wanted to know her name before they flew home tomorrow and she probably was never going to see her again. Entirely innocent intentions.

‘I just wanted to know your real name. Or is Kommissar a rare German name?’

Beca tried to let her words sound sarcastic, but she was pretty sure her question sounded totally stupid. And yes, she’d definitely cast an eye on this woman, or rather two. She couldn’t look away from her, in her black leggings and oversized sweatshirt, hair loose and obviously on the way to bed. _Damn, those leggings._

‘Okay, so do you wanna follow me into my room? Or did you want to stand there with your mouth open the whole night? Maybe I’ll even tell you my name.’ Kommissar made an inviting gesture with her hand.

‘Come on, I won’t eat you.’

‘But maybe I want you to,’ Beca responded, blushing hard as she realized what she had just said.

Kommissar smirked knowingly.

The prospect of the challenge to catch an honest and real smile made Beca forget her shyness and follow the object of her admiration into the room. And even when Kommissar quietly closed the door behind her and leaned into it, arms crossed and proud and lordly face, Beca couldn’t get her eyes off her. She had to fight back the urge to press her body fully into her former rival’s, to feel her well-formed limbs against hers. _Fuck. Fuck!_   She didn’t even know this woman. Then why did she feel more attracted to her than to anyone else, as to a black hole? She had never felt this way for Jesse. Well, he was nice, actually as nice as any girl could wish for in regard to her boyfriend. But maybe Beca wanted more than just niceness, maybe she wanted danger and rage and heat and prickling passion. She hadn’t noticed that she instinctively made a few steps in the German’s direction, but suddenly she was standing right in front of her. The nearness between the two of them was hard to take and Beca wanted nothing more than to close the narrow space with her own body. She lifted her eyes up and realized that Kommissar’s features had lost a little of their relentlessness. She even believed to have spotted something such as confusion in her eyes. That basically decided what Beca did then. Slowly she lifted her hands to untangle Kommissar’s arms from the grasp around herself.  Their eyes connected and Beca felt like she was burning in the icy stare of the taller woman and hearing her own heartbeat.

‘Beca, what are you doing?’ Kommissar’s sounded strained as the younger girl let her hand slide in between her breasts and along her stomach. _Yes, what am I doing here?_ , Beca wondered. But it felt damn good to feel the unexpected softness of her skin through the back sweatshirt. And it encouraged her to go on, for as she felt Kommissar’s heartbeat underneath her tiny hand, something even more unexpected attracted her attention. It encouraged her to close the short distance still separating them with a small step forward. She wanted to feel the other woman with her entire body, wanted all her curves and edges pressed against her, and God knows she wanted to feel her lips on hers. Beca felt a rather strong tingle in her stomach paired with a tender but furious tickling of longing right in the small hollow between her collarbones as she pressed the German against the door of the hotel room with her own body. She didn’t even care that she had to rise up on her tiptoes to reach the blondes mouth. She felt Kommissar’s lips harden under the soft touch, but in the blink of an eye, in what felt like eons later, the walls broke down. Beca could feel something break inside of the German. From one second to another all the hardness disappeared from her body, from her eyes, from her lips. She wrapped her arms around Beca, melting into her, and eventually her lips opened into the kiss. It wasn’t a sweet kiss, not like one of those Beca received from Jesse, but a chaos of desire and desperation and pain. And Beca never wanted to kiss anyone else like this ever again. She never wanted to kiss anyone else at all. It was as if all of her had waited for this single moment, as if she had only lived for this. Salt mingled with the warm taste of cinnamon which somehow seemed to be a part of the beautiful woman.

‘You’re crying,’ Beca whispered between two kisses.

‘Luisa,’ was the only thing Kommissar said.

‘Luisa?’

‘That’s my name.’

And Luisa was in fact crying but laughing at the same time. Never had Beca seen an expression so desperate in someone’s eyes, never heard a laugh more pained, not until now. And yet… it sounded relieved.

‘I’m sorry. It’s just that… you really managed to disconcert me, kleine Maus.’

‘Stop calling me that!’

‘I’m serious. That was… wow. I didn’t even know I could feel like this!’

Well, Beca didn’t know either, but nothing in this world would make her give that away. Especially now that the strongest woman she had ever met seemed so vulnerable, so… human, she wanted to be strong for once. However, she couldn’t deny that they were still clinging together like they were drowning and that the kiss had only satisfied a little part of desire. Actually it had kindled a flame much bigger and they could see it in each other’s faces and they felt it in the way their bodies longed to be one.

‘How is it even possible to be as gorgeous as you,’ Beca whispered against the warm skin of Luisa’s neck.

Luisa smirked. ‘You’ve been showing how much you want me since we first met, kleine Maus. But I never would have thought… I never would’ve thought that you had the guts to interchange your boring boyfriend with me.’

 _Dammit._ That was something Beca should do right after this. But of course she didn’t say this out loud, Jesse’s and her relationship hadn’t been really worth calling that for months either way. He was so… nice. And yeah, boring. She had always felt like she was missing something, but up to her first meeting with the DSM lead she never really knew.

‘I only want you.’

And both knew it was the truth.

It felt so right when Luisa moved her warm hands underneath Beca’s shirt and let them wander over the hot skin of her waist, lingering there, until Beca felt like she was about to explode. She wanted more, so much more. With a long hard kiss she gave her consent.  And suddenly she felt those divine hands all over her body, everywhere at once, touching places on her body and in her heart she never knew existed, let alone could make her feel like this. And she couldn’t remember how her own small hands had found a way under Kommissar’s shirt or to have ever touched something as wonderful as her.

If afterwards someone had asked her how they suddenly ended up in bed or where all of their clothes had disappeared to, Beca wouldn’t have known how to answer. The weight of the tall German on her own body clouded her senses and the world consisted of nothing but heat and lust and passion.

 

~

 

There was truly nothing better than to be woken up by a ray of sunlight. Sleepily, Beca blinked into the light. For the blink of an eye she wondered why the curtains weren’t closed, then why this light seemed to shine similarly bright inside of her heart and finally why she was naked. Well, this definitely wasn’t her room. And she clearly wasn’t alone. Carefully she turned around, only to let herself fall back into the pillows in shock. So she had really done it and it wasn’t only a pipe dream. Kommissar looked so peaceful in her sleep, so delicate, so gorgeous, so soft. There was nothing left of her former intimidating charisma. Like a goddess, banned into eternal slumber, only to be broken by true love.

Beca couldn’t believe she was thinking this. But what if it was true? Could it be love, this tender light in her chest, lighting up every time she looked at Kommissar? Kommissar. Luisa. Luisa. The name rolled off her tongue like it had a life on its own. She wanted to say it on and on, hear it, wanted to whisper and scream and sing it.

‘You’re still here?’

What a voice. Beca couldn’t help but remember this voice moaning her name…

‘I’d need a good reason to leave you again. That would be like leaving Aphrodite for Hephaestus!’ Beca wanted to facepalm. But of course her thoughts still escaped her mouth inevitably.

‘You’re comparing me to the goddess of love?’ Luisa grinned.

‘Well, you are divine, and I’m in love with you.’

‘You are… in love with me?’

‘Am I? Oh no, I don’t even know why I just said this…’ the younger girl tried to avoid the question.

‘It seems to me as if you had the urge to tell the truth when you are with me. And anyway… maybe you’re not the only one who’s in love. You don’t even have to deny it.’ There was nothing, absolutely nothing left of the icy, arrogant DSM lead.

‘Do you want me to come with you? Back to America?’

As if there was anything Beca wanted more.

‘But I can’t ask this of you! You live in Germany and – ‘

‘Then I insist. You can’t tell me what I’m allowed to do kleine Maus, don’t forget that.’

‘Oh, shut up,’ Beca said and silenced Luisa with a hot kiss on the lips. She felt the other woman suppressing a laugh. Yeah, sometimes she wanted to punch her, but God knows how that would end. After all she couldn’t deny that they we’re still lying in bed, pretty undressed, and that the German really looked admirably gorgeous.

‘I can’t stand you. And you know what? Your sweat actually smells like cinnamon.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash and the end is so sappy, forgive me pls lol  
> and idk how to write smut so I skipped the part  
> anyways, comments would be appreciated! :)  
> maybe visit me on tumblr [@baeringandwells](http://baeringandwells.tumblr.com) and befriend me?


End file.
